Didn't Know (Prinxiety)
by ChelleBug102
Summary: This is a human and college AU. Virgil's whole family believes that the LGBTQ community is a sin. Virgil didn't know why. He just went along with everything his family did and say. His cousin was kicked out of his family for being Pansexual. Virgil missed him so much. It wasn't until college until they see each other again that he realizes his cousin has been through so much.
1. Prologue

_**~?'s POV~**_** (Guess who? It's not me. It's someone from Thomas' channel. Not one of his friends. But, someone.)**

Half of the world thought that being gay was a sin.

Why? You may be asking.

Because it supposedly says it in the Bible. **(I've never read it.) **But, it doesn't say anything about it at the same time. It never says that God hates gay people. It says that what they are doing is a SIN, but we are all God's children, and he loves us all, no matter what sin we commit. That doesn't mean that the sin will be overlooked, we all have to be punished for our sins so we can learn and grow and know good from bad. **(I'm personally Bisexual, so I'm scared of the** **punishment.)**

But, the other half, thought differently.

A lot of people may have experienced liking the same gender, different, or even non-binary. They support the gay community like any other. They have parades in June every year for every single community. They believe that gays should be treated equally. I agree with them. So, what if people like the same gender? They are still themselves no matter what. It shouldn't be a sin. Just like God didn't write the bible. No one has seen or heard God. How do we know if he's real or not?

Anyways, let's direct away from that topic for now. Let me talk about my best friend's story... his name is Virgil. I knew him ever since middle school after his cousin got kicked out. We were best friends and inseparable. But then I had to move to England for a couple of years for the rest of high school. Then came back here to go to college.

When I knew Virgil in middle school, he was always quiet and kept to himself. Never told anyone what he was feeling. But, in his eyes, I saw great pain. He told me his cousin got kicked out of his family just because he was Pansexual. I also had a little bit of a secret. So, I told him to me outside at the back of the school under a tree.

I met him there and asked him a question. I felt nervous and I fiddled with my bag.

"What if one of your friends was Bisexual?" I asked him. He replied.

"I don't care, as long as they don't leave me as well. Sexuality isn't the most important thing to focus on in a person."

I didn't say anything. I just had tears in my eyes. Virgil's eyes widened and asked if I was okay. I replied that I was fine. I proceeded to hug him and continue crying. He must've analyzed my question because he gasped and asked if I was Bisexual. I nodded. I felt tears on my shoulder and felt Virgil returning the hug.

"W-why didn't you s-say anything before?" He asked.

"I was sc-scared. Scared of you not w-wanting to be my f-friend anymore." I replied.

"That will never happen..." He muttered.

"P-promise?"

"Promise..."

After that, he kept it a secret that I was Bi.

But, it didn't matter whether everyone knew I was Bi or not, since both me and Virgil were bullied.

Virgil had Anxiety and Depression. I, of course, prescribed him with some medication and therapy.

When we were in 8th grade, I found out he had been cutting. **(Don't do it! My brother did it once...** **it doesn't help with anything.) **So I told him not to do it again and I kept my eyes on him closer than ever before.

But, then I had to move to England at the end of high school. I hated to leave Virgil alone, for fear he might hurt himself again. But, he said that he was going to be fine.

I left it at that... for now. I went to high school in England until I was finally able to go to college. I wanted to go to the college where Virgil said he would be going, so I got on a plane and headed back home.

I took the entrance exam a few months prior and got accepted. I always wanted to be a therapist. **(Seriously, that should be a BIG hint on who this is.) **So, I took a therapist major. **(Is** **that how things work in colleges? I don't know, I'm 14.)**

I couldn't wait to see Virgil. But, of course, he had his problems back at home...


	2. Chapter 1

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I was packing my bags in my car until my father came up to me.

"Remember to stay away from any gays. They are terrible people." He told me. **(Is it bad that I want to punch one of my characters that's a part of my story?)**

"Alright, dad." I sighed. I put the last box I had into the trunk. I did look up LGBTQ+ on my computer to learn more. I even read some people's stories. Some people got accepted... some people didn't. It made me think about my cousin, Remy. He got kicked out of my family. I hated my whole entire family for it. I don't know what happened to him, but I hope he's still alive.

I closed the trunk of the car. I locked it and my family looked about ready to cry. **(Screw them. Just let them cry.)**

I opened the door of my car, got in, and started it. Everyone waved goodbye. I didn't wave back since I had to keep my hands on the steering wheel. I looked down beside me at all the snacks and drinks. This was going to be a _loooooong_ ride.

It's been a couple hours but it felt like _years_ just to get to the college. **(That's relatable.)**

I got out of my car and got my stuff. I left a few things behind since there was so much I had. Such as posters, clothes, accessories, old pictures, etc. I got my room number but didn't know who I was staying with. The college allowed 6 people to share a dorm room. 2 people in each room. I hated the idea of sharing a room with someone, but I hoped I wouldn't get stuck with the annoying roommate.

I got out the key for the dorm room and unlocked it. I opened the door, walked in, and placed my bags near the door. I looked around.

I walked around, looking at everything. This is where I was going to be living for 2-4 years since I wanted to be a music major. **(Hell yes!)**

"Um... excuse me?" A voice suddenly said, startling me that I let out a tiny squeak. **(I do that when I'm scared.)**

I turned around, slowly. I saw a guy who looked very familiar. He had sunglasses on, even though he was inside, a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, almost black hair with dark purple highlights. He was also pale. I knew he looked familiar.

"R-Remy...?" I stuttered out and took a few steps back. The guy looked at me closely, then gasped.

"V-Virgil!?" Remy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

His voice didn't sound harsh, though I wished it did. Remy should've been mad at me, yet he didn't sound mad. He sounded surprised.

I took another few steps back, then bumped into the back of the recliner.

"I-I... um... well..." I couldn't speak normally. I just stuttered out random things and hoped he knew why I was here.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Virge. Breathe in... and breathe out." Remy took a few steps towards me and took my hand and guided it to his chest. "Feel my heart... try to get your heartbeat like mine."

I felt his heartbeat and I started to do my breathing exercises. Remy said soothing things and I calmed down and my head slumped down. I felt Remy pull me into a hug. I tensed up.

"I can hug you, can't I?" He asked. I nodded and returned the hug. We pulled apart after a few moments. "You... don't hate me, right?"

"Hate you? I was going to ask if you hated me. Of course, I don't hate you, Rem." I said.

"I don't hate you, either. I just... you didn't even say anything to me when I left."

"I was frozen. You know how I get when I'm scared. I freeze up and don't speak." I crossed my arms.

"Right... I forgot. I also need to tell you a family adopted me." Remy smiled a bit.

"Really...? By who?" I asked.

"Well, the son found me. Asked if I had a home, I said I didn't, he asked his parents if they could adopt me, they said yes, a few years passed and here I am." Remy explained. "He should be here any moment."

"Who?"

"Roman, the son. He's like a brother to me. No offense since you are also like a brother to me." Remy said, quickly.

"That's not really offensive since I had a best friend who is also like a brother to me," I said.

"Oh, you replaced me with someone?" Remy smirked, this is his idea of fun.

"Of course, in return, you replaced me with someone," I smirked. Then frowned. "Though, I haven't seen him ever since the end of middle school. He moved to England. I had to deal with all my problems by myself." I muttered the last part, but Remy heard me.

"Problems? What problems?" Remy asked. I was going to speak, but someone waltzed through the doorway with bags. **(I just imagine Roman dancing his way through, not giving a damn.)**

The person put the bags down and I looked closer at him. He had brown hair that looked formal, a white hoodie with red on some places and a yellow crown on the front and black jeans. He wiped his forehead.

"Okay, Remy. I had to leave some boxes behind in order to carry- who's that?" The guy asked and looked at me, curiously. I was very cautious when meeting complete strangers, but this guy knew my cousin.

"Oh, Roman, this is Virgil. Virgil, this is Roman." Remy said. Remy pulled me out from behind him.

"Virgil? You mean your cousin?" Roman asked. Remy nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry. My cousin isn't a homophobe of any kind." Remy said. "He's also quiet and shy. He takes a while to actually open up."

I glared at Remy. He was smirking at me.

"I'm going to pick a room..." I said, quietly, so that only Remy could hear me. He nodded.

"Sure, if you need any help, just ask," Remy said.

"You know I like to do things alone. I don't have that much stuff." I said. I picked up my bags. Something fell out of one of them. I picked it up and realized it was a picture of me and Emile. I smiled a bit. I needed to put it in a frame. I wanted to put it on something so that while I'm stressed, I can look at it to remember him.

I turned the picture to the back. It read _'Even though I'm far away, you can still remember me with this! - Emile'_. I put the picture back and realized that Remy and Roman were standing behind me. I jumped a bit.

"Seriously? What?" I asked.

"Is that who you replaced me with?" Remy asked.

"Yes, his name is Emile Picani. We were best friends and like brothers. As I said, he moved to England, don't know whether or not he came back. I'm just going to pick a room..." I said and walked off.


	3. Chapter 2: Emile?

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I finally finished decorating half of the room for my side. I had my band posters hung up and put some pictures in frames. I put my guitar, violin, and piano close to the corner so they didn't get in the way. I put my laptop, songbook, and journal on my bed. I kept my clothes in my bags.

I checked to make sure everything was in order. I walked out of the room and into the living area. I noticed two guys talking to Remy and Roman.

One of them was an inch taller than Roman. He had a white shirt under a blue flannel button shirt, glasses, his hair was brown and formal, he also had a... tie? For some reason.

The other guy looked a few inches taller than me. He had a blue shirt, glasses, his hair was curly, and he had a cardigan around his neck.

Remy noticed I was standing there. "Oh, that's my cousin, Virgil. He's not homophobic."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really need to tell _everyone_ that?"

"Of course. These two are gay." Remy bluntly said.

"Way to go, Rem... you really don't give a crap," I said, sarcastically. "Now they're not going to be your friend."

Before Remy could speak, someone came in, not so gracefully. I couldn't see there face since it was covered behind boxes. They dropped the boxes down, probably breaking something. I actually saw their face. I gasped.

He was wearing a white shirt underneath a brown cardigan, he had a pink tie, brown glasses, and neat brown hair. Wait... it can't be...

"Emile!?" I exclaimed. He looked at me and gasped.

"Virgil!?" Emile exclaimed. His voice was different. He actually had a British accent. "Well... what a coincidence, V."

"Right..." I muttered. "You moved back?"

"Of course! You said you were going to this college, so I headed here. I didn't know if you were going to be my roommate though." Emile said. "And... I'm sorry. Can I hug you, I really need a hug."

"Fine..." I sighed. He hugged me.

"I missed my little ball of anger and Anxiety!" He said and hugged me tighter.

"Em... can't. Breathe." I squeaked out.

"Sorry!" He let go of me and walked to his stuff. He picked up a clipboard. "I'm prescribing more therapy for you. When are you free?" He picked up his pencil and held it in his left hand. He let me see his calendar.

"I have to practice guitar, violin, and piano. So, I can do... Thursday at 4." I explained.

"Perfect!" He wrote down on his clipboard. He got one of his cards from his pocket and wrote down the date. He gave it to me. "Don't be late!"

Someone cleared their throat, making us look at the others that were quietly watching us. They stared at Emile, cautiously.

"Oh... um. Emile's not a homophobe if that's what you're thinking." I reassured.

"A homophobe? Far from it actually!" Emile laughed. "Isn't that right, Vir?"

"Of course. _Far_ from it." I smiled a bit. "Anyway, you should recognize Remy from pictures. Next to him is Roman. I don't know who these other people are."

"Logan and Patton." Remy clarified.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you all! I'm Emile Picani. I'm a therapist in training." Emile said.

"Ever since middle school..." I muttered.

"Exactly, V! But, high school was when I actually got more people coming to me. I posted fliers all around the school. Everyone said my advice was great. I even had people afraid of coming out... it was so sweet, V." Emile smiled bright and his eyes shined.

"I'm actually proud of you, Em." I smiled a bit. Then frowned. "And I'm rarely proud of anything."

"Yay. I made it up to your standards." Emile clapped his hands together.

I rolled my eyes. My phone buzzed for a second, indicating a notification. I got out my phone. It was a notification for a message. I tapped the message icon. It was a text from my brother, Bane.

_'Heard you moved out to college. Congrats, little bro. Just stay out of my way.'_

I sighed. Of course, Bane would say that. He moved to college last year since he was older than me.

"Still unrelenting brother?" Emile spoke behind me. I turned to him. He wrote something on his clipboard. "Your brother is like the definition of Depression..."

"I know..." I said. My phone buzzed again. It was a message from my father.

_'I heard that Remy was adopted by a family, stay away from him.'_

I felt my heart tinge with pain. I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket.

I saw Emile chatting with Remy. I can't believe my father wanted me to stay away from him. I wasn't going to listen to him though.

I'm not staying away from them... no matter what.


	4. Chapter 3: Oh Brother Literally

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I was watching as Emile got his stuff in... well I guess I should say _'our'_ room. Emile and I were sharing a room because he was worried about me. I told him I was fine, but he didn't listen. He insisted he should be the one to see if I was fine.

Emile got his laptop out and put it on his bed. He placed his clipboard on the laptop. Then he started organizing his side of the room. I sat on a desk that was under my bed.

"Need help?" I asked. Emile looked at me.

"Nope! I got this." He said. I just nodded. Emile looked around. Then frowned. "Oh no..."

"What is it?"

"I forgot my box full of cartoon figures!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I can go them," I said. Emile looked at me, wide-eyed.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt!" He replied.

"I'll be fine, Em. Don't worry. Where are they?"

"In my car... here." Emile handed me his car keys.

"I'll be back," I said and hopped off the desk and went out of the room. I exited the dorm without anyone talking to me. I almost got out of the building, but I ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" They yelled. It was clearly a man. I looked up and saw... oh brother... literally. Bane, my brother, standing in front of me, towering over me. He smirked when he realized it was me. "Well, well, well... look who we have here."

We? Who's w- oh no again. He had Synn **(Corruption)** and 'Deceit' **(No one knows his real name.) **with him.

"Why, if it isn't my little brother, Virgil." Bane said.

"Get out of the way, Bane." I groaned. Bane was only older than me by a year, so he went to college earlier than me.

"No chance, Lil' bro. I texted you to stay out of my way." He smirked. Bane snapped his fingers. "Boys!"

This was going to be just _great_! Not...

Ow. Ow. Ow...

I managed to slip away from them. But, now I'm limping. Pretty sure I have a black eye and bloody nose. I still got Emile's box of cartoon figures. I was just going to hide my face behind the box. When I put it down, I'm going to use my hood. Hopefully, it works...

I fiddled with the keys in my hand for a sec. I opened the door to the dorm and just went straight **(gay)** to my room I shared with Emile.

"Oh, Virgil! Finally!" Emile exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Uh... y'know. This place is huge and there's a lot of cars." I said. It wasn't technically a lie. This place is huge.

"Okay... let me get that box." Emile said. I heard him come over. I panicked. When he grabbed the box, I lifted up my hood really fast and faced my head down. "Virgil? What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at the floor. Being me." I lied.

"Virgil..." Emile warned. "What are you hiding?"

"..." I stayed silent. I heard a box being put down. Emile walked towards me, I walked back a few steps and turned around.

"Virgil." Emile huffed. "Let me see your face."

"mm..." I hummed. I just avoided looking at Emile and walking away from him.

"Virgil!" Emile shouted. Probably getting the others attention. "Let me see!"

I hesitated. "Fine..." I lifted my head up slowly and put down my hood. Emile gasped.

"Virgil! What happened to you!?" Emile exclaimed. I didn't notice the others were by the door, then they came in the room and gasped at my face.

"I... guess this is what I get for being in my brother's territory." I sighed. I noticed a wall mirror on Emile's side. I was right... I had a black eye, bloody nose, and some bruises.

"Your _brother_ did that to you?" Emile asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"It's not as bad as the other times..." I muttered. I looked at my bag on the floor next to me. I went over and picked it up. I rummaged through it, looking for my white foundation.

"D-do you need ice or anything?" Emile asked.

"I can get it. I know how blackeyes work. Not like this is the first one..." I said. I huffed when I didn't find my white foundation. Must've left it at home... dang, it. I put down my bag and messed with my bangs so they covered my eye.

By now, Emile was talking to the others, showing something that was on his clipboard. My eye started hurting.

I cleared my throat, gaining their attention.

"I need to get ice," I said. They moved out the way of the door. I walked past them and went to the kitchen.

I opened the freezer and got a bag of ice. I put some ice in a plastic bag and then got sheets of paper towels. I wrapped the plastic bag in the paper towel and placed the makeshift ice pack on my bruised eye.

I lied down on the couch. I held the ice pack against my eye. I let go of the ice pack and it sat in place. I placed my earbuds in my ears, got out my phone and listened to Fall Out Boy. **(Since it** **was around in 2007.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Getting to Know Each Other

_~1 week later~_ **(How time flies XD)  
**

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

It's been like a week of living here. I guess it's going somewhere... my eye hasn't healed completely yet.

I have piano and guitar lessons set-up. I just need violin lessons. I searched for some. Either they were expensive or they were booked. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is everything alright, Virgil?" Emile asked. He was going over something on his clipboard.

"Everything's fine, Em..." I put my head in my hands. I was sitting at my desk under my bed with my laptop and journal.

"Okay... I'll be... right back." Emile said. I heard him shift off his chair and exit the room.

_**~Emile's POV~**_** (New one!~)**

I needed to do something about Virgil. He's been frustrated lately and I worry about him too much.

I walked into the living area. I saw Logan reading, Patton on his laptop, Roman watching TV, and Remy in the kitchen making coffee even though it was the evening... eh, I've seen weirder. I walked up to Remy.

"Hey, Remy? Can I talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded, took his coffee, and led me into his and Roman's room. Remy put down the coffee on his desk and turned to me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well... it's about Virgil. I'm worried about him... and I just don't know what to do." I explained and pushed my glasses up.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. He just seems more frustrated and distant." I said.

"He's always distant," Remy said and sipped his coffee.

"Not with me... he would talk to me about everything." I sighed.

"Well, people change-"

"Virgil could never change!" I yelled, then I put a hand over my mouth. Remy looked shocked. I dropped my hand. "Virgil would always tell self-deprecating jokes about himself in any state he's in."

"I..." Remy sighed. "I guess we should do something about Virgil's frustration."

"I'm sorry for yelling, Remy. Virgil's just the only friend I've ever had. I don't have any family I know since I'm an orphan. Virgil didn't make fun of me or anything. He accepted me..." I said and looked down at the carpet.

I heard some shuffles and felt arms wrapping around me.

"It's fine, Emile..." I heard Remy whisper. I hesitantly returned the hug.

_**~Roman's POV~**_

I was bored. I was scrolling through my phone, just looking at random stuff. I gave up on watching TV. My eyes gazed off my phone. I saw Patton on his laptop, but his eyes were somewhere else. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Logan. I smirked.

Then Logan's eyes glanced at Patton's. Patton turned his eyes back to the laptop, fast. I held in a laugh. Then I got a thought.

_'Why don't I check on Virgil?'_ I thought. I got up from the couch and walked to Virgil and Emile's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Virgil say. I opened the door and saw that Virgil was sitting at his desk. He glanced back on me. "What do you need?"

"Nothing. I was just checking on you. You've been in here ever since this morning." I said.

"Well, as you can see... I'm fine. You can leave now." He said, clearly grumpy. I just chuckled, closed the door and sat in Emile's desk chair. I heard Virgil groan softly. "What do you want from me...?"

"I just want to hang out with someone. Patton is busy glancing at Logan, Logan's reading, and Remy pulled Emile somewhere."

"...Fine. I guess you can stay and chat here." Virgil said and he turned around to face me. "I was gonna find some violin lessons, but I guess it could wait..."

"You can play the violin? My mom is great at it." I smiled. I saw Virgil's eyes brighten for a moment.

"Yeah. I can play, but I'm not _that_ great." He muttered. We were both silent for a few minutes. I decided to speak up.

"So... what's your favorite color?" I asked. Virgil looked at me for a second.

"Oh, um. Purple." He answered.

"Cool. Mine is red. What's your favorite time of day? Mine is sunset."

"Midnight. It's very peaceful."

_**~Emile's POV~**_

Remy and I went back into the living area. Roman wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Roman?" Remy asked. Patton and Logan looked at us and shrugged.

"He just got up all of a sudden. That was about almost 2 hours ago." Patton said, closing his laptop. Logan placed his bookmark in his book and put it on the table next to him.

"He's probably with Virgil then," Logan said.

Out of curiosity, we all went together down to Virgil and mine's room. We heard laughing and a groan coming from inside.

"Why would you tell me that!?" A voice exclaimed. Most likely Roman. "How dare you tell me that about my darling babies!"

"Oh come on, I'm just telling you that the Grimm Brothers were just the original people who wrote fairy tales! Very gruesome fairy tales." Another voice said.

"Now you ruined Disney movies for me!"

"Grow up, Princey. It's not like you'll stop watching them or something."

We looked at each other, confused. Princey? Where did that nickname come from?

"Yeah, you are right, Emo Nightmare." Roman sighed.

"See? Now, you need to get out. I have to be looking for violin lessons." Virgil said.

We immediately ran to the living area and pretended we were there for a while. Patton got some ingredients out and began to work on dinner. Logan helped him. I sat next to Remy on the couch and browsed on my phone.

Roman came into the living area and sat on the chair. He took out his phone. Remy's shoulder was touching mine. Not like I hated it or anything, of course.


	6. Chapter 5: Circe

_~Next Day~_

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I just got finished with my classes for today. I looked around the next corner and saw my brother and Synn. I hid behind the wall.

"Did you make sure not to invite him?" I heard my brother ask.

"Of course. I wouldn't want that idiot invited to our meetings." Synn answered.

_'Who are they talking about?'_ I asked myself.

"Good. We wouldn't want that pathetic liar near us." Bane said.

_'Liar? Are they talking about Deceit?'_

Synn nodded. "Should we head to our dorm?"

"No... I think we should hang out a bit. It's been a while." Bane said, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Let's go..." Synn said. I thought he wasn't going to say anything else. But no. He said something that caught me off guard. "Babe."

WAIT WAIT wait! What!? Babe!? Why did he say that!? I was freaking out at this point, it looked like I was having a seizure. They can't be together, RIGHT!?

"Hey, Virgil!~" I heard a very feminine voice behind me. Oh no... not her. Please don- it's her.

I turned around and saw what was supposed to be the most _'attractive'_ female in college. She just didn't do it for me for some reason. Almost all the boys were swooning over her. Except for me and the others. She just had to fall in love with me of all guys.

"What is it, Circe?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could _'study'_ together." She said. **(Why am I writing this again?)**

_'By 'study', she really means... se-'_ I cut my thought off.

"No, I have... guitar practice! Yep. Guitar... practice." I lied. That was actually tomorrow, but you can't blame me for lying.

"How about tomorrow?"

"I have piano lessons!" I said. "I really have to go back to my dorm. See ya!"

Before she could say anything, I ran away as fast as I could. **(Gotta go FAST!)**

I finally got to my dorm room. I fiddled with the keys and unlocked the door. I opened it and trudged through the door.

"There you are, Virgil! Where were you?" Emile asked. I put up a finger.

"Hold... on... needtocatchmybreath...!" I said as I slowly regained my breathing.

"What happened to you?" Logan asked.

"I just needed to run... from _her_..." I breathed.

"Who's her?" Patton asked.

"Circe!" I yelled and closed the door. I put my bag down near the door.

"What's wrong with Circe?" Remy asked. Jeez, these people ask _way_ too many questions.

"She's in love with _me_ and I'm trying to get away from _her_!" I said, gesturing with my hands.

There was a silence until Emile broke it.

"She's in love with you? Why are you trying to get away from her?" Emile asked and got his clipboard and pen out.

"I just don't like her. At all. She distracts me in class, talking about how she _hates_ gay people. And I try to ignore her." I explained. Everyone gasped.

"Oh wow... she's such a bi-" Roman started, but Patton cut him off by giving him a glare.

Emile wrote down stuff on his clipboard. I just sighed and went to my room.

I closed the door, climbed up to my bed, and face-planted in it. I let out a frustrated groan that sounded like I was screaming into my pillow.

"Having a hard time, Virgil?" Someone asked. I looked down at the door and saw Roman. He closed the door and climbed my bed. He lied next to me on his back, looking at the ceiling.

I still lied on my stomach. I glanced at him. His brown eyes looked like they sparkled. Roman's eyes looked at mine. I looked back at the head of my bed. My face felt hot for some reason.

"Hey, Virgil?" Roman suddenly said. I looked back at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." I muttered.

"...What do you think about when you're by yourself?" He asked. I looked at him, shocked. I didn't know he could ask a question like that.

"Well... usually about my Depression and Anxiety." I started and turned myself so I was on my back. "My thoughts just consume me..."

"What kind of thoughts?"

"...Usually, they're more on... hurting myself." I muttered. Roman was silent for a second.

"Can I protect you?" He suddenly asked. I looked at him, confused. Roman looked at me.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"You said the thoughts were mostly on hurting yourself. I want to protect you."

"How can you possibly do that?" I asked him.

"Whenever you need me, you can either text or come to me. I'll make sure I'm there." He explained.

"Why do you want to protect me of all people?"

"Because... you're interesting and Remy's cousin."

"I guess... you could protect me," I muttered. Roman smiled.

"Great!" Roman said. He climbed down my bed. "I'll see you later, Virge."

Roman opened and walked out the door, closing it. I lied in my bed, thinking.

Roman wanted to protect me. Why?


	7. Chapter 6: Deceit

_~2 days later~_ **(I like to be specific. For some reason...)**

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I walked down the hallway. I didn't see Circe at music practice, which is a good thing. Makes me have one thing less to worry about.

In this 2 days, I also saw a girl who looked 7 years old while going to a coffee shop. She looked like she was homeless. Her clothing was ripped and her dark brown hair messy. She looked like a lost puppy trying to find a home. But, I just left her be and went back to campus.

I was thinking about one of FOB's songs and I ran into someone. I kept my balance and looked at the person I bumped into. I gasped when I noticed it was Deceit.

He always wore a jacket and gloves for some reason. I thought it was weird. But he just might have a condition. He also had Vitiligo. A disease that causes the loss of skin color in blotches.

"Ugh... it's bad enough that I have to deal with _you_ now." Deceit scowled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Who else did you have to deal with?" I asked.

"My so-called_ 'friends'_ kicked me out of their group!" He yelled.

"So they were talking about you..." I muttered.

"Wait, _you_ knew!? Who else knew, those losers you hang out with?"

"They are not losers! No, they didn't know..."

"Good... it... ruin... tation..." He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Hm? Oh! Nothing. I have to go..." Deceit walked past me, brushing his shoulder against mine.

I shrugged it off and just walked back to my dorm with my guitar case on my back.

I got back to my room inside the dorm room. Very confusing, I know. I put down my guitar and got to work on my homework and music project.

Yeah, I know. It's way too early in the year to already have a project. But, this one was big, apparently.

It was all we knew about instruments put into one thing. There was another music group that was in a different room. They would be joining us. And Circe just so happened to be in mine...

I sit in the back of the room and I could just hear someone playing the piano. I had to hand it to them, they were very talented.

I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Roman.

"Hey, Princey. What are doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said and sat in Emile's desk chair. "So, how's it going?"

"Okay, surprisingly... I just have a project for music." I sighed.

"A project? Already?"

"Yep... this one involves our music class with the other one. We're going to see how good we sound together. I just need to practice this song on guitar." I explained.

"Oh... I don't know how I could help you with that..." He muttered.

"You want to help me?" I asked him, shocked.

"Yes, I can't really play the guitar or how to help you."

"Well, there is something you can do."

"What is it?"

"Get my songbook from my bed. You can look at the songs in it." I said. Roman got up and climbed to my bed. After a few seconds, he climbed back down and sat down again, this time with my songbook.

He flipped to the first page. He looked mesmerized. I smiled slightly and turned back to my work.

After a few minutes, Roman spoke.

"You also write poems?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Whenever I have something on my mind and it rhymes, I write it down." I said, eliminating an answer on my paper. I was doing a test about music. Roman hummed in response. I heard him flip a page. Then he spoke again.

"Did you know Deceit got kicked out of his group?" Roman asked.

"Oh... yeah. I actually ran into him earlier... literally." I said, thinking about how it went. "I actually somehow knew it was going to end up with him kicked out."

"How did you know?"

"I overheard my brother and Synn talking about how they didn't want to invite the_ 'pathetic liar'_ Deceit to their meeting," I said, using air quotes. I also remember that Synn called Bane_ 'babe'_. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't know people like _them_ can love each _other_.

"Oh wow..." Roman muttered and continued reading my songs.

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

It was after dinner and I was just sat crisscrossed on the couch. Thinking.

_'I mean... if you call someone babe, it technically means that they are your significant other, right?' _I asked myself. _'It's not normal to call someone that's not your boy or girlfriend, babe._ _Unless it's their name.'_

"Virgil, you okay?" I heard Remy ask next to me. I jumped a little. When did he get here? I looked around and everyone was staring at me, concerned.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"You seem out of it. I tried waving my hand in front of you and snapping my fingers, but it didn't work. Usually, you're not like this. What are you thinking about?" Remy explained.

"Okay, don't think I'm stupid. When do you usually call someone 'babe'?" I asked. "I know the question is weird. Don't question me."

Emile was the first to answer. "Well. Mostly you use it for your significant other. Or if it's someone's name."

"I knew I wasn't crazy..." I mumbled.

"Crazy? Virgil, what are talking about?" Remy asked.

"Okay... here goes. IthinkmybrotherandSynnaregay!" I said, quickly.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"You think _who_ is gay now?" Remy asked, his sunglasses failing to stay on.

"I think... Bane and Synn... are gay." I said again. "2 days ago, before Deceit got kicked out of his group, I overheard my brother and Synn talking. Synn called my brother 'babe'."

"Did they say anything else?" Emile asked.

"Well, I was having a seizure and then Circe just appeared behind me and surprised me. So no." I said.

Remy just sunk back into the couch. I did the same. We both sighed, looked at each other and said,

"Oh, brother... literally."


	8. Chapter 7: Kicked Out

_**~Deceit's POV~**_** (Didn't expect that to happen, did ya? This happens when Virgil is telling the others about his brother and Synn.)**

I was going back to my dorm room since I ate out tonight. I shivered. Sometimes I would just feel cold for no reason. Even on a hot day.

I got to my dorm. I opened the door, carefully. I saw Bane cuddled up beside Synn. They were both asleep. I had to be careful and quiet.

I tiptoed to my room very carefully, trying not to wake the both of them up. I eventually got to my room. Or... closet. Yeah, since I'm not apart of the group, they made me sleep in a closet. The worse thing is... I'm claustrophobic.

I quickly gathered my blanket and what I needed to go to sleep. I closed the closet and tiptoed back to the entrance. I closed that door and put my stuff down next to it. I was just going to sleep in the hallway from now on.

I made my 'bed'. Literally a pillow and a blanket on the hard floor. I lied down and pulled the covers over me.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy and just closed them, leading me to sleep.

_~Morning~_

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I was walking down the hallway of the dorm, just minding my own business. Then I saw something... or someone, laying on the floor.

I walked up to them and noticed that it was Deceit. Why was he sleeping out in the hallway? I wanted to wake him up, but he looked peaceful. So I just texted Roman and the others to get here.

A few minutes later, they all came, looking exhausted.

"What could be so important, you had to wake us up?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. But, I feel bad..." I said and gestured to Deceit. He shivered a small bit.

"Why is Deceit in the hallway?" Remy asked. I shrugged. Suddenly, Deceit stirred a bit and his eyes opened. Deceit groaned as he noticed the light.

_**~Deceit's POV~**_

I groaned at the light. It was too bright.

"Deceit?" I heard someone say. I looked up and noticed it was Virgil and the others. I scowled.

"What? Are you here to laugh at me because I'm so lonely and got kicked out of my own room?" I asked. I stayed on the floor.

"What? No... I was just worried because you were sleeping on the floor and not in your own room. What happened?" Virgil asked. I looked away.

"Well, I got kicked out of the group, that also means I get no room. They made me sleep in the closet. But I can't since I'm claustrophobic." I explained. I heard some shuffling inside the room and I tensed up. I quickly got up on my feet and walked away from the door.

The door opened, revealing Bane. He crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway. He smirked at me.

"Wow... didn't think you would sleep out here." Bane said. "Well, serves you right."

I stayed quiet. Knowing if I talked, it would only end in a bruise.

"What? Snake got your tongue?" Bane asked when I didn't say anything. "Whatever, I have more important things to do than talking to you, pathetic liar."

Bane walked in the room and closed the door. I sighed. I am a pathetic liar...

I gathered up my things.

"Deceit? Do you really want to keep living with them?" Virgil asked.

"I'm sure... they won't affect me that much." I lied. They will. They will affect me so much that one day I'll just break. I walked inside the room.

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I still couldn't help by feeling worried for Deceit. He had to live with both Bane and Synn.

"Virgil? Are you okay?" Roman asked, quietly.

"I'm fine. Just worried." I said, quietly.

"Well, let's just go back," Roman said to me and the others.

We walked back to our dorm. We walked in and I just went straight to my room. I needed to practice playing the guitar. I only had a month more for this project.

_~4 hours later~_

I was playing the whole song from the top. I looked where I put my fingers and strummed the guitar as it said on the music sheet.

I finished the song and heard some clapping behind me. I turned and found Roman by the doorway. My cheeks flushed a bit.

"H-how long were y-you standing there?" I asked him.

"The whole time." He said. I felt my face getting warm. "And it was beautiful!...ou"

"What was that last part?" I asked.

"W-what? N-nothing!" He stuttered. Right... something was definitely up with him.

"Okay...? Why are you here?" I asked. He sat in Emile's desk chair, like always.

"I just... wanted to hang out with you and ask you some questions."

I nodded. "Okay sure. Let me put my guitar in its case."

I walked over to the corner and stuffed my guitar in its case. I turned around, just to find Roman blushing red.

"What is it?" I asked.

"...Nothing..." He muttered.


	9. Chapter 8: What is this Feeling?

_~1 week later~_ **(Virgil's black eye has completely healed at this time.)**

_**~Roman's POV~**_

I lied on my bed, thinking about regular stuff. Virgil, theater, Disney, Virgil. Did I mention Virgil?

So maybe I had a _tiny_ crush on him. It's not like he likes me the same way. He's straight! I think... I never asked for his sexuality. It's just wrong to fall for someone straight! Knowing it will end in heartbreak...

I climbed down from my bed and went out into the living room. I saw Logan reading like always, Patton was next to him trying to focus his eyes on his phone, but failing and just looking at Logan, Emile was in the kitchen chatting with Remy, while Remy was drinking coffee and listening. I didn't see Virgil, so maybe he was in his room.

"Hey, Roman!" Emile said. I walked up to him and Remy.

"Greetings, Emile and Remy! Have you seen Virgil?" I asked.

"He's in our room," Emile said.

"Thank y-" I got cut off by Emile.

"You hang out with him a lot. What's going on between you two?"

That question seemed to interest Patton and Logan, 'cause they stopped what they were doing and looked at Roman.

"Uh... we just. Hang out? That's what friends do! Hang. Out." I said.

Remy looked at me, closely. Oh no... this was going to end terribly... Remy gasped loudly.

"Wait! You don't _like_ like Virgil, do you!?" Remy exclaimed. I put my hand up to his mouth to quiet him. I looked out for any noises coming from Virgil's room. I sighed in relief when I heard nothing. I put my hand down.

"I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do something._ Alone_." I huffed and went to my room, closing the door.

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I heard a door slam, which startled me and made me squeak. I raised an eyebrow. I got from my chair and exited my room into the living area. Everyone except Roman just had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked. They all turned towards me. They didn't say anything. "Well? What the hell happened!?"

They all flinched when I said that. Emile came up to me.

"It was just Roman," Emile said.

"Just Roman? What did you guys do? He just slammed the door closed!" I said.

"Well,-" Emile was cut off by Remy.

"It was my fault in the first place." Remy sighed and looked at the ground.

"What did you do, Remy?" I asked.

"Well, Emile and I noticed that you guys had been hanging out a lot lately."

"Really? Just because of that? That's because he wants to _'protect'_ me, so he checks up on me every chance he gets." I explained.

"Protect you from what?" Remy asked.

"Hurting myself..." I muttered. I walked to Roman's door and knocked. I heard something on the other side, so I opened the door.

"Go away..." Roman said, lying on his bed with a pillow on his face.

"No chance, Princey," I said. I closed the door and climbed his bed. I lied down with him.

"Virgil?" Roman said and took the pillow off his face. I noticed his eyes were puffy and red.

"Were you crying, Princey?" I asked and gently wiped his cheek with my thumb.

"M-maybe..." He said. He flushed when I pressed my other hand to his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked. I tried to ignore the burning sensation on my cheeks and the fluttery feeling inside my stomach.

"I just can't handle everything at the moment. I have a theater play that I have to do. I have you I have to check on. I have to write a script. I j-just can't-"

I decided to do something I rarely do.

I hugged him.

I hugged Roman. He was hesitant for a second but returned it.

"I think it's time for _me_ to help _you_ with something," I whispered. Roman chuckled and held on to me as if I would disappear. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. I had my arms around his torso, slowly rubbing his back and reassuring him.

Roman's breath slowed and evened out. I realized he was asleep. His arms were still wrapped around me. I sighed, knowing I got myself into this. His arms were firmly placed around my waist. My hands moved to his chest. I'm pretty sure I was blushing redder than his jacket.

Speaking of his jacket, it actually smelled really nice. It smelled like Roman...

NO! No, no, no! Don't think like that! Why can't I think straight? Am I straight? How do I tell? What is this feeling? So sudden and new?

...Okay yeah, bad but also a good reference. But it definitely doesn't feel like loathing... it feels... nice. I sniffed Roman's jacket and nuzzled into it more.

Yeah, this is weird. I need to find a way out. I looked down at Roman's arms and slowly parted them and slunk down. I climbed off of Roman's bed. I walked out of the room and saw the others next to the door.

"Jeez! Don't give me a heart attack..." I said. "What?"

"Is he okay?" Remy asked.

"He's fine. I comforted him, he's asleep right now." I said.

"Good... why do you smell like him?" Remy suddenly asked.

"No reason..." I muttered and practically ran into my room. I climbed my bed and lied down. I curled up.

_'Why do I feel this way? I can't possibly like Roman. Unless... no. I can't possibly be gay...'_


	10. Chapter 9: Mysterious Homeless Girl

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I was walking to the coffee shop since it's close and popular with the college students. I then saw the same dark brown haired girl. She was sitting outside the coffee shop. She had a bunch of flowers with her. I decided to actually talk to her. I walked up to her. She looked up at me and sunk down. I crouched down to her level.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I saw you the last time I was here. Do you have a name?" I said.

"D-Deirdre..." She stuttered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"7..." She answered. A 7-year-old out here?

"What are you making?"

"Um... f-flower c-crowns..."

I looked at the flowers she had. She already made 2. I knew I was going to look weird, but...

"Can you teach me?" I asked. She looked surprised. Then she looked down at all the flowers around her.

"I did g-get too many flowers... I g-guess." She said. I sat down beside her.

She taught me how to weave the flowers together. She was actually really good at it.

_~ A few moments later~_

I made flower crowns for the others. Deirdre gave me hers that she made since she could always make more.

"Um... mister? I still didn't get your name." Deirdre said.

"Virgil."

"Virgil...? Okay, I'll see you around." She said before running off.

I walked back to the college.

_~In the hallway of the dorms~_

I was finally in the hallway and walking to the room. I got out my key and unlocked the door. I decided to surprise the others with the flower crowns.

I casually walked in and closed the door.

Patton was the closest, being in the chair. I carefully placed a light blue flower crown on his head. I walked into the kitchen area where Emile and Remy were. When Emile turned his back on me, I placed a pink and blue flower crown on his head. I placed a black and white one on Remy. Roman and Logan were sat on the couch. I tiptoed up behind the couch. I placed a dark blue flower crown on Logan. I proceeded to place a yellow, red, and white one on Roman. Then I placed the black and purple on my head.

"Why is there a flower crown on my head?" Patton asked. Then everyone else felt around their heads, including me to keep up the act.

"Who on Earth would put these on our heads?" Logan asked. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Well, I think they did a good job, these are pretty," Emile said. I smiled a bit since I made Emile's.

"Yeah, I agree," Remy said.

"You guys are too much..." I mumbled.

"What did you say, Virgil?" Roman asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing!" I said.

"How did they know our favorite colors?" Roman asked. I didn't know he would figure it out!

"Yeah... how?" Remy asked.

"Because I may or may not have been the one to make most of them..." I muttered, quietly. But, Roman and Logan heard me.

"Wait, Virgil? You made these?" Roman asked.

"I said _'most of them'_," I said. "I didn't say_ 'all of them'_."

"I didn't know you could make flower crowns," Emile said.

"I didn't know either. I just met someone who knew how to make them. I'm just surprisingly good at it." I said.

"Who is that someone?" Remy asked.

"A 7-year-old homeless girl..." I muttered.

"The homeless girl that's always by the coffee shop?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she knows how to make flower crowns. She helped me with these." I explained.

I walked to my room and closed the door. I got my guitar and played a random song by FOB.

_**~Roman's POV~**_

I looked at the flower crown. I heard the faint sound of a guitar.

"Should we be worried or...?" Emile asked.

"I don't know..." Remy said.

"I don't think we should," I spoke up. Everyone looked at me. "I know Virgil isn't the first one to initiate a conversation, but he actually went up to the girl anyway."

"Hm... you're right. Virgil usually looks at the person in case they're dangerous. He knows what danger looks like. Trust me..." Emile said.

"See? I don't think we should worry about Virgil." I said. _'But __I__ should...'_

I got up from the couch and walked to my room, closing the door.

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I looked at one more flower crown I made. A yellow and black one...

_'Does Deceit like flowers? Wait, does Deceit even wear flower crowns? They're normally for girls... but boys can wear them too.'_ I thought. I sighed. _'I'll just give it to him and run away.'_

I put my flower crown and Deceit's next to each other on the desk. I put my guitar back in its case. It was almost ready for dinner, so I can listen to music and browse the internet for something that's actually interesting.


	11. Chapter 10: Breath

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I walked around the dorm hallway, looking for Deceit. I had the yellow and black flower crown in my hands.

I saw Deceit on his phone while walking. He didn't notice me, so I followed him. He then stopped all of a sudden, making me run into his back. I used this opportunity to place the flower crown on his head. I went behind a nearby corner.

I saw Deceit looking around. Then he touched his head, noticing the flower crown. He put his phone away and carefully lifted the flower crown down. He looked at it for a few seconds, then smiled and placed the flower crown back on his head. He walked away.

_'Wait... did he like it?'_ I asked myself. _'I mean, he put it on again. Does that mean he likes it?'_

"What are you doing?"

_'Oh no... that feminine voice that's hard to forget is back...'_

I turned around and saw Circe... great.

"Nothing. Why are you here? Especially in the Boy's Dorm." I said.

"I can go anywhere I want to since my dad owns the college." She said.

_'Of course, he does...'_

"So... want to hang out?" She asked with her innocent eyes. She is far from innocent...

"I can't," I said, bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because... I have to hang out with my friends." I lied. _'Please work, please work...' _

"Ugh. Fine... I'll be back Virgie!~" She said and walked off.

_'Please don't.'_

I turned around, only to be met with... Bane and Synn. I groaned.

"What?" I scowled.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Bane asked.

"No. She will never be my girlfriend." I said.

"Sure..." Bane said. Pretty sure he doesn't believe me.

"Just leave me alone," I said. Then, Bane grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me up so I could see his face.

"You know that's never going to happen." Bane said.

"Put him down!" A voice called. I looked over and saw Roman and the others.

I noticed that Bane tighten his grip on my shirt and pulled me up more though this time, it was hurting me. I felt my shirt grazing against my neck, hard. All I felt was panic. I tried to keep calm. My eyesight blurred. I saw black at the ends of my eyes.

"I'd rather not." Bane said.

"Why are you even doing this in the first place?" Remy asked. "Virgil never did anything to you."

"Yes, he did." Bane scowled.

_'I did? I don't remember what I did to hurt him...'_

"What did he do?" Emile asked.

"It's nothing. Just that no one cared about me. Everyone cared about Virgil. He even has talents that were originally mine." Bane explained.

_'I can't... help. It. You... should know... that. . .'_

My vision failed me and I couldn't breathe. I heard something, but I didn't know what it was... I just passed out.

_**~Roman's POV~**_

I looked at Virgil. He looked dazed. I noticed that Bane gripped Virgil's shirt too hard. With that kind of strength, you would pass out immediately. I saw Virgil trying to keep calm, but his eyes closed.

"Virgil!" I couldn't help but shout. Everyone looked at Virgil.

"Put him down!" Remy yelled. "You know he has a hard time breathing enough as it is!"

"Whatever... not like I care." Bane said and dropped Virgil on the ground. Bane snapped his fingers and he and Synn left.

Everyone immediately went to check on Virgil. I kneeled down.

"We should get him to the room," Patton said.

We all nodded and everyone suggested I should carry him since I'm the strongest. I picked him up but was surprised at how light he was.

"Woah... does he eat anything?" I asked.

"Not really... that's just how he is." Emile said. "I calculated his eating routine for a whole week... it was not good..."

Then Virgil started coughing. I heard him trying to breathe normally. I set him down so he was sitting on the floor. I kept my arm around his back to keep him up. I slowly put my hand on his. He didn't flinch. He stopped coughing and took shaky breaths. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at me.

"T-thank you..." He stuttered. I pulled my hand away from his.

"No problem, Virgil," Remy said. "Let's go to the room."

I helped Virgil up. His legs were shaking.

"Can you even walk?" I asked.

"I... don't know. Considering it feels like I'm going to tip over." Virgil said. He almost tipped over, but I caught him.

"Maybe I should carry you," I said.

"Maybe you should," Virgil said.

I picked him up bridal style.

"We're good. Let's go back to the room." I said.

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

Once we got to the room, I commanded Roman to drop me off at my room. And he did just that.

"Right here?" Roman asked as soon as we got to my room.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He put me down, gently. My legs wobbled and I fell into Roman's chest. My face burned. I felt Roman tense but he relaxed.

"Uh... is this on purpose?" He asked.

"Um... n-no. My legs just... wobbled and I fell into you." I explained.

"Well, let me know if you need anything. You have my number." Roman said. I slowly got off his chest.

"W-will do..." I stuttered. Roman nodded and left, closing my door.

I hurriedly climbed up to my bed and face-planted into it.

_'Why do I feel... different around him?'_ I asked myself.


	12. Chapter 11: Hang Out

~Virgil's POV~

It was Saturday and I was bored. Then Roman came into my room and found me lying on my bed.

"Hello, Virgil." He said. I groaned in response. "Bored?" I groaned again. Roman chuckled. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to... hang out with me?"

My head perked up from my pillow. I looked down at him. "Hang out?"

"Yeah, hang out. Everyone else is busy, so I thought I could hang out with you." He explained.

"Um... s-sure," I said.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "I'll meet you in front of the dorm..."

"Okay..." I muttered. Roman walked out.

_'Hang out? With him? Why are my palms sweaty?'_ I asked myself.

_~10 minutes later~_

Roman and I were walking to the coffee shop. My palms were still sweaty and I have no idea why. My non-existent heart is beating in an unusual way.

Then I saw Deirdre sitting outside the coffee shop like the other time. This time she had rocks around her. I went up to her.

"Hey, Deirdre," I said. She looked up then smiled a bit.

"Virgil, you're back." She said and stood up.

"Of course," I said. Then I realized Roman was standing there. "Oh, this is Roman."

"That's Roman? You put a lot into that flower crown you made him." Deirdre said.

Roman looked at me, confused. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing! Nothing, let's go. It was nice seeing you, Deirdre." I said.

"Right. See ya." She said and ran off again.

"Where do you want to go?" Roman asked.

"Does it look like I know?" I asked.

"Right, coffee it is."

_~After getting coffee~_

We sat down in the coffee shop and talked a bit.

I was listening to everything he said. Mostly. I was also taking glances at his mouth. Just because it had cream on it.

"What is it?" Roman finally asked. I just grabbed a napkin and wiped the cream off. Roman looked surprised.

"You had cream on your lips," I said and crumpled up the napkin.

"Oh..." Roman muttered. I bit my lip because of how nervous I was.

We were silent for a few moments. Until Roman broke it.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Roman asked.

"Oh, sure..." I said.

_~After the hang out~_

It was evening. Roman and I were walking to the dorm. We went to the nearby park and talked there. There was also a pond where Roman taught me how to skip rocks.

We got to the dorm and went up to our dorm room. Roman got out his key and unlocked it. He held it open for me.

"Thanks..." I muttered and went in.

"There you are!" Someone exclaimed and crushed me in a hug.

"Emile... I was just hanging out with Roman. I'm fine." I said. He hugged me tighter. "Please... I don't want to die like this."

"Sorry," Emile said and let go. He looked between me and Roman. "Where were you guys? We've been here for almost 4 hours."

"We hung out that long?" I asked. "That's my record. I don't like records."

"Don't worry, Emile. We were mostly at the park today." Roman said. I nodded.

"Hm..." Emile started. Then he glared at Roman. "I'll let you off with a warning, Roman. Nothing- and I mean _nothing_ hurts Virgil or I'll hurt you."

"O-okay... I'll keep t-that in mind." Roman stuttered.

"Right... anyway, I had fun, Roman. See ya." I said and walked to my room.

I climbed up to my bed and lied down on my back. All I thought about was Roman. I don't know why. Maybe I should ask Emile. He is the therapy guy. He can help me with anything. I'll ask him tomorrow if he knows anything.


	13. Chapter 12: Therapy is Now in Session!

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

It was Sunday, the day after Roman and I hung out. I was going to finally ask Emile what has been happening to me lately.

_'Sweaty palms, more nervousness, stuttering, my face gets hot whenever he's near me, my non-existent heart is beating in weird patterns. I think that's it.'_ I thought.

I got off my desk chair and didn't walk into the living area. I looked around the corner of the kitchen and saw Emile on his phone.

I looked for something to throw at him. I saw a few paper balls around the trash can. I used my foot to get them. I picked one up and threw it at Emile. It hit the side of his face.

"Ow! What the-!?" He looked down and saw the paper ball at his foot. He looked at where it came from. I gestured him over. He walked over to where I was. "You could've just talked to me."

"This was better," I said and grabbed his wrist. He yelped when I pulled him into our room. I closed and locked the door. I turned to Emile. He looked confused and still had the paper ball in his hand. "I need therapy."

He looked surprised. He threw the paper ball away and grabbed his clipboard and pen. He sat on his desk chair. I pulled mine closer to his and sat in it. I fiddled with my fingers.

"Okay, first off, tell me what's happening," Emile said and clicked his pen.

"Well... it's about someone." I started.

"Is it a bully!?" Emile exclaimed. I shook my head.

"No, no, no. Not a bully. It's just Roman." I said.

"Oh... wait, what about Roman? Did he let you get hurt?" Emile asked.

"No. Just listen, Em." I sighed. He shut his mouth. "First off... I have feelings."

"Yeah, everyone has feelings," Emile said.

"Let me finish. I don't know what it is that I'm feeling and I was hoping you would help me." I explained.

"Of course! Explain the feeling."

"More nervousness, sweaty palms, stuttering, my face gets warm, my non-existent heart beats in a weird pattern," I said.

I looked at Emile. He looked surprised mixed with excitement mixed with happiness.

"What?" I asked. "Is it normal...?"

"Of course it's normal...! Virgil... you're in love!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened.

"What? I can't be... especially not with... him." I whispered the last part.

"What was that last part?" Emile asked.

"N-nothing..." I muttered. I bit on my thumbnail. It's a habit I do when I'm anxious. I curled into a ball on my chair and pulled my hood up.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" Emile asked. I dropped the hood and looked at him, my eyes filling with tears.

"B-because I l-like R-Roman..." I stuttered. Emile was so surprised that he dropped his clipboard and pen.

"Oh, Virgil..." Emile whispered and hugged me. I held onto his shirt. I was full on crying but it came off muffled by Emile's shirt.

"H-how can I b-be in l-love with h-him...? It d-doesn't make any s-sense..." I cried.

"It'll be fine, Virgil. I know it will. I'll ask Roman what he thinks about you." Emile said.

"R-really?" I asked. He nodded. "Thank y-you, Em."

"No problem, V," Emile said.

_~An hour later~_

I finally stopped crying, a few sniffles every now and then. Emile hadn't left me. It was afternoon. I was exhausted from crying so much.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Emile said. I nodded. Emile slowly let go. There were tear stains on his shirt.

"S-sorry..." I muttered.

"It's alright. Tear stains dry up." Emile said. I slowly uncurled myself. I was visibly shaking as I put my feet back on the carpet. Emile picked up his clipboard and pen. "I'll ask Roman what he thinks about you."

I nodded. Emile pat me on the head and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I slowly got up from the chair and slowly climbed up to my bed. I lied down on my back and curled up, sleep slowly getting the better of me. I finally closed my eyes.

_**~Roman's POV~**_

I was drawing Virgil in my sketchbook. It's not weird or creepy. I just like to draw him. He's like my inspiration.

I heard a knock on my door. I quickly hid my sketchbook in my desk drawer. I turned around on my chair.

"Come in," I called. The door opened, revealing Emile. Truth be told I am... actually scared about how overprotective he is of Virgil, so I was scared of him. "E-Emile! Welcome, have a seat."

He sat on Remy's desk chair and looked at me with somewhat sad eyes.

"Roman. I need to ask you a question. You need to answer _TRUTHFULLY_. Okay?" He said.

"Um... okay. Sure!" I responded.

Emile took a deep breath. "...How do you feel about Virgil?"

My face instantly warmed and my palms were sweaty.

"H-how I feel about... Virgil?" I asked. Emile nodded. He clicked his pen. "Um. Uh. W-well... I..." Then I said some incoherent stuff.

"What was that?" Emile asked.

"IloveVirgil." I quickly said and hid my face in my hands. I then turned around, got out my sketchbook, flipped it to where I started to draw Virgil and handed it to Emile. He looked at all the drawings. I colored some, but others I hadn't got the chance to. Emile slowly smiled more and more as he turned the pages. He closed it.

"Confess." He said.

"What!? No, no, no. I can't- He isn't- What if-"

"Calm down, Roman," Emile said. I shut my mouth. "I consider you my friend, I wouldn't be setting you up for rejection."

"A-are you sure? He isn't even gay." I said. Emile smiled.

"You'd be surprised..." He said. He got up and walked out, my sketchbook on the chair.

_'What does he mean by that?'_ I asked myself.


	14. Chapter 13: Delay & Familiar Face

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I was sitting in music with my guitar next to me. I was waiting for the teacher, Mr. Bonds. **(Random name, btw) **Then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class. How are you feeling on this fine Monday morning?" He asked. Everyone groaned. "I know, I know... you all hate Mondays. But... I have some bad news."

Everyone started murmuring to each other. I started feeling worried. What kind of bad news?

"Quiet down, quiet down. It seems that something happened this weekend. There was a wreckage in the stage caused by someone." He explained. "So, we'll have to delay our music project."

Oh, thank god. We were going to be on stage performing in front of people. I thought something bad had actually happened.

"We are also going to have the other students from next door in here. So you guys can get to know each other." He said.

Some students cheered. I didn't. That class also held 20 students. So, that'll be... 42 students in one classroom. Great. As if this couldn't get any worse.

A male teacher came into the classroom.

My teacher and he talked quietly and then nodded. The teacher opened the door to the room and held it.

"Okay, come in and sit anywhere. I guess." He said. Then he spoke to a student quietly. I couldn't make out there face. So, I didn't care.

But then I did care. The student was Deceit. Deceit's in that class? How?

"Oh, this must be'Deceit'. As he goes by. Hm... you can sit next to... Virgil." My teacher said.

I looked next to me. There was no one in the seat.

_'Oh, you've got to be kidding me...'_ I thought.

Deceit looked at me, then scowled. Same here Deceit, same here.

He reluctantly sat next to me. I looked at my part of the table. It was boring. I didn't really pay attention to the teacher, but I was ace-ing this music thing. I picked up my pencil and started to balance it on my finger. It worked and it balanced.

Out of nowhere, a paper was slapped on my table and caused me to drop my pencil. It rolled under Deceit's chair.

I went through all the options. Mostly it was telling me to just ask him. So I did. I tapped his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Uh... my pencil rolled under your chair. Do you mind getting it?" I asked. Deceit looked under his chair, picked up my pencil, and gave it to me. "Thanks..."

I started reading what was on the paper. People were working together or in groups. Deceit and I were the only ones not talking. Then, I noticed he put the wrong answer to one of the questions.

"Uh, Deceit?" I said. He groaned and looked at me.

"What do you want this time?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just... you answered this question wrong," I said and pointed to it. He looked at it.

"Oh, you're right. It's supposed to be Mozart. I should really get my eyes checked." He said and erased the wrong answer.

"You have a problem with your eyesight?" I asked. Deceit looked at me.

"Yeah, I can't see out of my left eye. It's really annoying. I see half-blur and half-normal." Deceit said.

"Oh..." I muttered and answered one of the questions. Then, I accidentally kicked my guitar over. Before it hit the ground, I grabbed it. I have very fast reflexes. I set my guitar up and made sure I wouldn't kick it. I turned back and saw Deceit looking at me. "What?"

"You play the guitar?" He asked. I nodded. "I play the piano..."

"What? Me too. I also play the violin." I said.

"Cool." Deceit said. "Maybe we do have something in common after all..."

"Yeah," I said. Then I remembered the flower crown I 'gave' him. "Um... did you like the flower crown?"

"What?" He asked. He looked panicked.

"Don't worry. I'm the one who actually gave it to you." I said. Deceit calmed down.

"Why would you give me a flower crown? I'm not your friend." Deceit said.

"I know. But you aren't like my brother either." I said.

"That's true..." Deceit muttered. He went back to his work. I also went back to my work. We helped each other on some of the questions.

"Hey, Deceit!" A voice said. We looked up. I didn't know him, but he wore white with blue

"Oh, hey Rai." Deceit said with a small smile. I also saw a faint color of pink on his face.

"Who's this?" Rai asked, gesturing to me.

"Virgil," I said.

"So this is the guy you sometimes talk about, Dee?" He asked.

"One, don't call me that. Two, yes." Deceit said

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Virgil! My name is Rai." Rai said.

"Good, now that you know each other, was there a reason for coming over here, Rai?" Deceit asked.

"Nope! I'm just checking on everyone. I'll see you later, Dee." Rai said and walked off.

"Don't call me that." Deceit said after him.

Then the teacher spoke, "Well class, that's all for today. Please place your work on my desk in a _neat_ pile... _Kyle_... doesn't matter if you didn't finish. This was a test of your knowledge."

"Yes, sir." Everyone said. I grabbed my guitar and placed it on my back. I grabbed my bag and the paper. I waited until everyone was finished placing theirs. I noticed Deceit also waiting.

"Waiting?" I asked. Deceit looked at me and nodded. When everyone was finished, I walked over and put my work on the desk.

"Ah, there's Mister Anxiety." Mr. Bonds said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked out.


	15. Chapter 14: The Matchmakers!

_~Next Day~_

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

I was in my room doing nothing. I saw a little piece of paper in my bag. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_'My number: __**(random number here)**__ -Deceit'_

_'Deceit must've slipped it into my bag yesterday.' _I thought.

I put the number into my phone and texted Deceit.

V: 'Seriously? U sly snake.'

He texted back, quick. **(The bad grammar hurts me so much...)**

D: 'idk what ur talking about.'

D: 'This is for music purposes only'

V: 'Yea, ok'

I put my phone back in my pocket and Remy walked in.

"You know there's a thing called _'knocking'_, right?" I asked. Remy shrugged and sat down on Emile's chair. Everyone seems to always sit there. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to know if Emile was... into guys," Remy said that last part quietly that I barely caught it.

"Oh, well, Emile is B- wait... you don't _like_ Emile, do you?" I asked.

"W-what!? N-no, no... that's n-not it!" Remy exclaimed. His eyebrow twitched. His eyebrow twitches whenever he's lying.

"Your eyebrow is twitching. You _do_ like him!" I said.

"Ugh... stupid eyebrow," Remy muttered. "Yes... I do."

"Well, Emile is actually Bisexual but is more into guys. So you have a chance."

Remy blushed. "Thanks..."

"No problem," I said. "But... if you hurt Emile, I'll hurt you."

"Isn't it supposed to be family sticks together?"

"Yeah, but Emile is a precious cinnamon roll."

"He's also an adorable one..." Remy muttered and walked out.

I waited and then walked out of my room and stopped right next to the kitchen. I peeked in and saw Remy talking to Emile while scratching the back of his neck. He was stuttering and I enjoyed every single bit of it.

I listened as Remy asked Emile if he wanted to hang out with him. Emile said yes! Finally, one of my ships is happening. Now the other one.

I peeked into the living area. I saw Roman, Patton, and Logan. I sneaked behind Roman, who was in the chair. I decided to text him instead.

V: 'hey'

R: 'You know we live in the same dorm room, right?'

V: 'Yea, but this is important'

R: 'What is it?'

V: 'I already got Rem and Em matchmade. it's time for Pat and Lo.'

R: 'You ship them too?'

V: 'Yea, u in?'

R: 'fine.'

V: 'Good, I'm right behind u.'

Roman turned in the chair and looked down at me, where I was sitting.

"You know we could've chatted here, right?" Roman whispered.

"You don't know who could be listening," I whispered back. "You talk to Patton. I'll talk to Logan."

Roman nodded and asked Patton if they could talk in the kitchen. Patton said sure and they went to the kitchen. I got up and sat beside Logan, who was typing something on his laptop.

"Hey," I said.

"Salutations? What do you want?" Logan asked.

"I was just wondering if you... I don't know... liked Patton in a romantic way." I said. I saw Logan's cheeks turn pink. "You're blushing. Is that a yes?"

Logan shut his laptop. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're very stubborn."

"What if I did say I have feelings for Patton?"

"I was just gonna say to ask him to hang out with you."

"Going to. Hm... perhaps it could work."

Then, Roman and Patton came back and I got up.

"Well, Logan make sure you do it!" I said and pushed Roman to the corner so we could see. I was trying not to worry about Roman being over my head. Screw my shortness!

"What are you doing?" Someone asked. We turned and saw it was Emile and Remy.

"Shh! We're trying to watch!" We whispered shouted and turned back around to look.

Logan was blushing and asked Patton if they could hang out together. Patton said yes!

"Matchmade!" Roman and I said and high-fived. Remy just shook his head and left. Emile gave me a knowing look, winked and left. I blushed and glanced over at Roman.

"Thanks... for helping me," I muttered.

"No problem, Virgil," Roman said, ruffled my hair and left. I walked back into my room where Emile was.

"So... when's your date with Remy, Emile?" I asked. Emile looked at me and blushed.

"It's not a date! We're just hanging out." Emile responded.

"Right... when is it?"

"Saturday."

"Great. You two are going to have fun."

"When are you and Roman going to get together?" Emile questioned. My eyes went wide and I blushed.

"Never. I don't think he likes me that way." I said and got my guitar.

"You'd be surprised..." Emile said and walked out.

_'What did he mean by that?'_ I asked myself.


	16. Chapter 15: Purple Rose Confession

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

Saturday **(Rick-)**rolled around quicker than I expected. I was helping Remy get ready. I ruffled his hair. Then I did it again just to make sure it was perfect.

"Why do I need my hair like this?" Remy asked.

"Because it suits you better and you had really messy hair when you were younger," I explained.

"What does me, having this hairstyle when I was younger, have anything to do with this?"

"When I first showed a picture of you to Emile he said 'He's cute...'. I was confused, as I didn't know that Emile was Bisexual then." I said.

"Oh..." Remy muttered. "Is this rose good enough?"

"Wha- Remy, Deirdre knows a lot about the meanings of flowers. A red rose signifies love, romance, and passion. Just give it to him."

"What does Deirdre know? She's just a homeless girl. Who taught her the meanings of flowers? She couldn't have taught herself."

"Remy, I swear- Oh... you are so lucky right now. I could punch you." I said.

"But you can't."

"That's what I'm saying. Just shut it and go out there," I said.

We walked into the living room. Emile was standing there, looking at the flower in a vase next to the door. I pushed Remy a little bit. He stumbled forward, caught himself, and hid the rose behind his back. He cleared his throat, which caught the attention of Emile. Emile stood up and instantly looked at Remy's hair and outfit and blushed.

"Is that the same hairstyle from when you were younger?" Emile asked, looking up at Remy's hair.

"Yeah..." Remy nodded.

"Hm... I like it." Emile smiled.

"You do?" Remy asked in disbelief.

"Yep, you look like the younger you. Cute."

Remy looked back at me. I mouthed 'I told you so'. He looked back at Emile.

"Right... um. I got this for you." Remy said and handed Emile the rose.

"Aw... how sweet! Thank you." Emile said and put it in the vase where the other flower is.

"Um... I know of this place. You'll like it for sure."

"Lead the way, Rem!" Emile said and practically dragged Remy out the door.

Later, Logan and Patton almost had the same conversation and left. **(I'm too lazy...)**

I looked over to the couch and I practically face-planted onto it. I grab the remote and turn on the TV. I flicked through the channels to find some conspiracy theories or something. I settled on one channel and began to watch it. I unknowingly started to chew on my jacket sleeve. I didn't even see Roman enter the room and sit beside me.

"Enjoying your sleeve?" He asked. I jumped and looked at him, then at the sleeve that I paused on chewing. I slowly put my sleeve out of my mouth and lay it on the couch. I noticed Roman had one of his hands behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, that's right. I got you this." Roman said and revealed a flower. Not just a flower, but a rose. The color is what threw me off.

Purple.

He gave me a purple rose... does he realize what purple roses mean? **(Love at first sight and enchantment.)**

I took the rose from his hand and looked at it.

I touched its soft petals. I felt tears prick my eyes.

_'Is this a joke? Does he know what this means? If it is a joke... it's not funny.'_ I thought. I bit my lip to keep me from choking. _'He doesn't... he can't...'_

"Virgil, is something wrong? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Panic was etched in Roman's voice. He reached out to touch me, but I slapped his hand away and shoved the rose into his chest.

I stormed out of the room and into mine and shut the door. I fell onto the black beanbag chair in the corner of the room.

The voices in my head were shouting at me, saying Roman could never love someone like me. I trembled and curled up into a ball. My breath quickened and I covered my ears with my hands. I couldn't stop any of the tears from falling. I just let it happen.

I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I forgot to lock the door... dang it. I heard a familiar voice, recognizing it as Roman's. He went through the breathing process with me. It took a couple of tries to get it right.

"...eath, Virgil. You're okay." I heard Roman say. I breathed in and out, slowly. "There. Keep going."

Once I had fully calmed down, he sat next to me and placed me in his lap.

"T-thank you..." I breathed out.

"You're welcome... can you tell me why you're crying?" He asked.

"I just. The flower threw me off." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"The meaning of the flower made me cry."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know the meaning anyway."

"Actually... I did."

I looked up at him in shock. "W-what...?"

"The flower meant love at first sight, right? I knew that already. I'm like a flower connoisseur.

"So, was it a joke or did you mean it?"

"Virgil, I would never joke about something like this. I meant it and I... I love you."

"Really...?"

"Really. I love you and I know you could never love me-"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you _are_ straight, right?" He said. I laughed.

"Let's see if you think I'm straight after this," I said and pulled him toward me into a sudden kiss.


	17. Chapter 16: Coming Out

_**~Virgil's POV~**_

The kiss was soft and slow. He was kissing me as if I was so fragile. Sadly, we had to depart from each other due to Oxygen.

"I'm going to take that as you aren't straight, whatsoever?" Roman sighed.

"You got that right," I said.

He laughed. "So, you wanna be my boyfriend."

I pretended to think. "Hm... I don't know. Sounds like a lot of work and- of course, I'll be your boyfriend, you idiot."

"Right... so, want to watch something?"

"Conspiracy theories?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, mi amore." He said. I blushed as he called me that. "Hm, looks like I'll have to call you mi amore from now on if it'll make you blush like that."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch where we watched conspiracy theories. I was so tired that I ended up falling asleep on Roman's shoulder.

_**~Roman's POV~**_

I felt something touch my shoulder. I saw that it was Virgil. I smiled softly and adjusted us on the couch to where I was against the back of the couch and I was holding him tightly. I kissed his head and held him tighter. I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep.

_**~Remy's POV~**_

Emile and I had both arrived back at the dorm room. I used my keys to open the door and what I saw on the couch was surprising. Roman was holding Virgil tightly on the couch. They were both asleep. I was shocked, but Emile was taking loads of pictures. It seemed normal for him.

"Em, what are you doing?" I asked with a tone. He stopped and stared at me.

"Um... Virgil might be gay?" He said although it sounded like a question.

"What do you mean?"

"L-listen, Virgil told me he likes Roman-"

"He-what!?" I exclaimed and Emile covered my mouth.

"Sh... they might wake up." I removed his hands from my mouth.

"How long have you known?"

"...for about 2 weeks." Emile looked down.

"And he hasn't told me? His _cousin_?"

"Look. Things change, Remy. Your cousin has changed a lot. He has anxiety, depression, he used to cut himself all the time, he almost committed suicide. If you were his family, you wouldn't be upset, instead, you would be thankful that he told you in the first place." After he said that, I was shocked. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I looked down and smiled.

"You're right. I am thankful. I just know Roman is going to take care of him." I frowned. "I'm a horrible cousin."

"No, you're not." A voice spoke up. We both looked over to the couch to see Virgil and Roman both sitting up. "You're not a horrible cousin. You're the best one I've ever had. I'm sorry for not telling you."

I smiled and nodded and looked at Emile. "Em, I'm sorry. I just get frustrated easily."

"It's fine." He said and hugged me. I tensed up and hugged back.


	18. Chapter 17: Picture

_**The next day**_

_**Virgil's POV**_

I was walking with Roman in the hall, going to my class. He came along just to make sure I'll be fine. He actually cares...

He wanted to hold my hand but I said he couldn't in front of people. It was just in case someone was to take a photo. I don't want my dad to see it or else I'd be dead.

We got to my class and Roman looked around.

"What are you-" I got cut off by Roman pressing his lips against mine. I immediately melted into it. We pulled apart.

"There's no one around so..." He said. I looked around and he was right. I sighed.

"Fine. That's allowed." I said.

He pulled me into a hug and pulled away a few seconds later.

"I got to go before I'm late. I'll see you soon, mi amore." He pecked my lips and walked away.

I walked into the class.

**~Bane's POV~**

Oh... wait till dad sees this. Or the whole college.

_**The Next Day**_

**~Virgil's POV~**

Roman and I were walking down the hall when we saw a group of people surrounding something. We looked at each other and then went over to see what they were looking at.

When we got to see it, we both gasped. Oh no...

Roman ripped the picture down and took me by the hand to the nearest janitor's closet. He locked the door and I started panicking. I slid to the ground. Roman proceeded to try to calm me down.

I gripped onto his shirt and cried. He held me in his arms and didn't let go until I stopped crying.

He took his phone out of his pocket. I wanted to ask what he was doing, but I couldn't find my voice to do so. He looked at me and softly smiled.

"I'm just texting the others and letting them know where we are, okay?"

I nodded and he held me in one arm. Then my phone started buzzing. I froze. Roman noticed and took my phone out of my pocket. He looked at the id and pressed 'ignore'. He looked at me.

"It's nothing to worry about, mi amore." He said and kissed my cheek. I nodded.


	19. Chapter 18: Abandoned?

**~Virgil's POV~**

As Roman held me, my phone kept buzzing.

"Just ignore it," Roman whispered.

Then a knock came to the door.

"Hold on, dear," Roman whispered again and let go. He got up and opened the door.

"How is he?" I heard Emile ask.

"He's fine. Just in shock." Roman said and let the others in.

Emile immediately hugged me. I slowly hugged back.

"It's okay, Virge..."

My phone buzzed again. Roman sighed, frustratingly and sat down next to me. Emile stopped hugging me and sat down on the other side of me. Everyone else also sat down around me. Roman put his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

I put my head on his chest. Roman searched through his pocket. He found a handkerchief. He rubbed it under my eyes, clearing my eyeshadow and white foundation, revealing my freckles.

"Cutie," Roman said and kissed the top of my head again. I blushed and hid my face more into his jacket.

Then the door opened, revealing Mr. Bonds.

"What are you kids doing in there?" He asked.

"Um, we can explain," Roman said.

"I got time. Follow me to my classroom and tell me all about it."

We explained the situation and Mr. Bonds kept looking at me. He nodded.

"I understand that. The same thing happened to me." He said.

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Yep, actually, the one who outed me was Virgil's father."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Does that mean...?"

"It does mean I'm gay." He said. "I even have a boyfriend."

Then there was a crash in the back room.

"Are you okay, Deceit?" He asked.

"Wait, Deceit?" I said.

"I'm fine... everything hurts..." He groaned. He walked out of the back room with his keyboard case in hand.

"You're in music, Deceit?" Roman asked.

"Um... no."

I looked at him. He sighed.

"Yes."

"What instrument can you play?" Emile asked.

Deceit opened up the case. "Piano. I can also play the guitar."

"Right. There was also something I needed to tell you, Virgil." The teacher said.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could perform a solo on stage."


	20. Chapter 19: Solo Act & Worried Cousin

"I was wondering if you could perform a solo on stage." He said.

"What? Oh no, no, no, no. I can't." Virgil said waving his hands back and forth. "I have major stage fright."

"Yeah, you should've seen him on a stage..." Emile said. "He froze up in front of the entire audience. He can't possibly do a solo."

"Hm, how about... I'll get an earpiece for you and your boyfriend here." He suggested.

"What good will that do?" Virgil asked.

"Your boyfriend will be there for you every step of the way."

Virgil and Roman looked at each other, then smiled.

"I guess I can give it a try..." Virgil muttered.

Everyone cheered and Emile hugged Virgil.

"So proud of you..." Emile whispered and let go.

Virgil was in his room. He was texting Roman, even though they were in the same dorm room. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Virgil said. The door opened, revealing Remy. "Need something?"

"Actually... I was worried about something." He said and closed the door. He sat down in Emile's chair.

"Worried? About what?" Virgil asked.

"I'm worried that Emile will find out I'm Trans."


	21. Chapter 20: Just Tell Him

Virgil looked at Remy and sighed.

"Just tell him," Virgil said.

"But-"

"Look, Remy, Emile won't care that you're trans. Trust me. He'll still love you no matter what, so just tell him."

"...Are you sure?"

"Remy, I've known Emile for years, of course, I'm sure," Virgil said.

"Alright... if you say so." Remy got up. He opened the door and walked out.

Virgil sighed.

Remy looked in through the kitchen. He saw Emile on his phone.

"Hey, Emile." Remy walked up to him. Emile looked up.

"Oh, hey Remy!" Emile said. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just... can I talk to you alone?"

"Um... sure," Emile said.

They went into Remy and Roman's room. Remy closed the door and sat down on the chair. Emile pulled the other chair next to Remy and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" Emile asked.

"I... have to tell you something," Remy said, looking at Emile.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I- um, well..."

"Remy, whatever it is, you can tell me." Emile put his hand on Remy's and squeezed it.

"Okay... I-I'm trans."

There was silence.

"Y-you're... what?"

Tears formed in Remy's eyes. "I-I'm trans..."

"Remy?"

"I'm sorry, I just..." Remy tried wiping his eyes, but the tears kept falling.

Remy felt Emile wrap his arms around him.

"It's okay, Remy. I still love you." He said.

"Really?"

"Of course Remy, I will always love you."

"T-thank you..."

They rocked back and forth as Emile tried calming him down. It was working and soon Remy fell asleep. Emile hesitantly took off his sunglasses. He gasped. There were bags under his eyes. Emile put his thumb on Remy's cheek.

"Remy..." Emile sighed.


	22. Chapter 21: Package

Virgil and Roman were lying on Virgil's bed, holding each other. It was Saturday and with the music project next week, Virgil was stressed.

"Are you feeling any better, mi amore?" Roman asked.

"Yeah..." Virgil muttered and dug his head further in Roman's chest.

Then Emile came into the room.

"Virgil, you have a package." He said.

"Can't you give us a moment?" Virgil asked.

"Nope." Emile smiled and walked out.

Virgil sighed. "I don't want to get up..."

"But you have to. We can cuddle after." Roman said.

"...Fine."

They both got up and walked out of the room. There was a box near the door. Virgil walked to it and looked at the name.

_'Virginia Darkson'_

"Why would mom send me a package?" Virgil asked quietly.

"Your mom sent you it?" Emile asked.

"Yeah..." Virgil said and grabbed scissors from the table. He kneeled down and used the scissors to cut open the box. He opened it and saw a set of new clothes, hair dye, and shoes. "Woah..."

There was a letter on top of the clothes. Virgil picked it up and read it.

_'Dear Virgil,_

_I saw the picture. Your father wasn't happy, but I am. I could never be more proud of you to find true love. I had my own little celebration for you and got you a new set of clothes. I even got you some hair dye since you have always wanted to dye your hair purple. I also have something to confess... I'm Bisexual. I have always been and always will be. I have never told anyone before, not even my friends. Anyways, I love you my little stormcloud of doom._

_~Love, mom'_

"Oh my god..." I whispered.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"My mom... she's Bisexual," I said.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.


	23. Chapter 22: Cross-dresser

A week had passed and Virgil hasn't shown anyone the clothes his mother gave him because they were a little...

Girly.

Actually a lot girly.

It was a purple dress and black leather jacket with purple and black boots.

So yeah, it was a whole lot girly. But Virgil didn't mind. He actually liked the clothes and wore them whenever he was alone.

Except now he and Roman were alone in the dorm.

Virgil was in his room, looking in the mirror at himself.

"Okay, I can do this. If he loves me, he would accept that I wear this..." Virgil said to himself. He took a deep breath and slowly walked to the door. He opened it and walked out.

"Hey babe, have you seen my-" Roman stopped once he saw what Virgil was wearing.

"Do I look that bad?" Virgil asked.

"What? No! You look great, I'm just surprised that..." He trailed off and his eyes moved down.

"Princey, my eyes are up here," Virgil smirked. Roman blushed and looked up.

"Right, anyways, you look beautiful."

"Thanks..." Virgil looked down. Roman walked to him and pulled him closer by the waist. Roman kissed the top of his head. Virgil looked up and Roman captured his lips in a kiss. They pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Would you like to watch tv?" Roman asked.

"Sure, we can even watch Disney if you want," Virgil said and Roman's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, mi amore!" Roman pecked Virgil's lips and went to the couch. Virgil shook his head and sighed.

It was evening and everyone was supposed to get back.

"I better get changed. I don't want everyone to see..." Virgil said and got up but Roman pulled him down. "Wha-!?"

"Everyone won't care... stay," Roman whispered in Virgil's ear and pulled him closer. Virgil sat up and leaned on Roman.

And everyone didn't care that he was wearing a dress, though, they did question it a little.


	24. Chapter 23: Patton

Virgil thought he was alone to wear his dress, but he walked into the kitchen and saw Patton making something.

"Oh, Patton. I Didn't know you were still here..." Virgil said.

"Yep! Roman left me in charge of you." He smiled.

"Of me? What? Does he not trust me to be alone?"

"I don't know. Ask him for yourself... nice dress by the way."

"O-oh, uh, thanks..." Virgil blushed.

"No problem, kiddo!" He turned back to the stove.

"Um, why do you call everyone 'kiddo'?" Virgil asked.

"I don't call _everyone_ 'kiddo'. Not Logan, anyway."

"But still, why?"

"Because I like to think everyone is my child in some way."

"...Who would ever want me as their child?" Virgil looked down.

Patton looked at him, then at the counter. He smiled.

"Hot cocoa?" He asked.

"What? But it's hot outside..."

"So? Who cares?"

"...You are so random."

"I know! Isn't it great?" Patton handed him a cup of hot cocoa.

Virgil looked at him. "Yeah."

As they continued to talk, Virgil felt the sudden urge to ask Patton something.

"Um... Patton? Can I ask you something?" Virgil asked.

"Sure, kiddo!" He smiled.

"C-can I... call you 'dad'?"

Silence.

_'He probably thinks I'm an idiot...' _Virgil thought.

"YES!" Patton exclaimed and hugged Virgil. Virgil froze in his arms and slowly hugged back. "Of course you can call me dad, kiddo..."

They kept hugging until someone cleared their throat. They pulled back and saw Roman and Logan.

"O-oh, Roman. How long have you been standing there?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Roman said and crossed his arms.

"It isn't what it looks like. I just asked him a question, that's it."

"Oh, really? What was this question exactly?"

"I, um, uh..."

"He only asked me if he could call me dad," Patton spoke up.

"...What?" Roman asked and looked at Logan.

"Well, I call everyone 'kiddo'. So he asked me if he could call me 'dad'. I said yes and hugged him. Sorry."

Roman was silent for a second. Then he walked towards Virgil. He stopped in front of him and pulled him closer.

"I love you, mi amore." He whispered.

"...I love you too, Princey."

"Aw... Logie, can you hug me like that?" Patton asked Logan.

"Uh... I can certainly try, love." He said.

"Yay!" Patton hugged him and Logan soon hugged back.


	25. Chapter 24: On The Stage

It was the day... the day that Virgil was going to be on stage.

In front of a hundred people.

Virgil was pacing back and forth around the backstage area. He was anxious, to say the least. Roman saw how nervous he looked and walked up to him.

"Hey, mi amore," Roman said and handed Virgil an earpiece. Virgil clipped it onto his ear. "You nervous?"

"Of course... I haven't been in front of a lot of people in a long time." Virgil muttered.

"You'll be okay." Roman hugged him and kissed his forehead. Virgil blushed and hugged back. "Just imagine you're in your room with only me."

"Alright. I can do that."

"Virgil, you're on." Mr. Bonds said. "You start off with The Greatest Show by-"

"Panic! At The Disco, I know." Virgil said. He looked up at Roman. "I love you."

"I love you too, good luck." Roman pecked Virgil's lips and let go of him. Virgil smiled and slowly looked out from behind the stage. People were sitting down in their correlated seats.

Virgil took a deep breath.

_'I can do it. I can do it.'_ Virgil thought. Mr. Bonds was on stage introducing the show that was going to be presented to everyone.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Please welcome... Virgil Darkson!"

Everyone clapped, but it sounded forced.

_'Everyone probably saw that stupid picture...'_ Virgil thought to himself.

_"Ignore them. You can do it."_ Roman said into the earpiece. Virgil nodded and took a deep breath. He slowly walked to the center stage and turned around so that his back was turned to the crowd. _"I believe in you."_

Virgil smiled and slowly started to sing.

"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for..."

_(And time-skip because this show is going to take up a lot of space if I write it out)_

Virgil finished the performance with a bow.

There was a pause. Just silence.

Then everyone stood up and clapped.

Virgil sighed in relief.

_"I knew you could do it," _Roman said. Virgil stood up straight and walked off stage. He sighed. Roman walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Virgil hugged back.

"Virgil, you have a visitor." Mr. Bonds said. Virgil turned and gasped.

"Mom!?" Virgil exclaimed as he saw his mother. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you. Mr. Bonds informed me about how you were having a hard time here. So, I took time off from my job and immediately got into my car." Virginia said. "I'll also have a talk to Bane myself about his behavior."

Virgil felt tears welling up in his eyes. He rushed forward and hugged his mother.

"I missed you..." Virgil muttered. Virginia hugged her son and smiled.

"I missed you too, my little dark stormcloud of doom." She said.

"Little dark stormcloud of doom...? Now that is a good nickname." Roman said. Virginia turned to Roman.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Virgil's mother, Virginia." She let go of Virgil and held out her hand to Roman.

"Roman." Roman smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I also saw that picture of you kissing my son and I just want to tell you..._ hurt him and you're dead_." She smiled. Roman's eyes widened and his smile quivered.

"G-got it..." Roman squeaked out. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Virgil!" A voice exclaimed. Then someone pounced-hugged him, making Virgil jump. He relaxed when he saw it was Patton. The others walked up to them. Remy and Emile were arm-in-arm. Then Remy gasped when he saw Virginia.

"Virginia... what... are you doing here?" Remy asked and looked somewhere else. Virginia frowned.

"Remy... I haven't seen you in forever. You've changed a lot." Virginia smiled.

"Mhm..."

They were silent, then they both spoke up.

"I'm sorry." They both said and their eyes widened. They laughed.

"Well, I guess this means 'apology accepted', hm?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah," Remy said. Emile nudged Remy a bit. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Emile."

"Emile? My, I haven't seen you in forever. You've grown so much." Virginia said.

"I know. It's crazy." Emile said.

"Your accent has changed as well. British sure has taken a toll on you."

Everyone laughed and then Virgil noticed that Logan and Patton were awkwardly standing there.

"Oh, mom. This is Logan and Patton, our other friends who happen to also be boyfriends." Virgil gestured over to them.

"Well, this sure is a gay group of friends," Virginia said.

"Eh, could be gayer." A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned and saw Rai and Deceit hand-in-hand.

"Deceit? Rai? What are you guys doing here?" Virgil asked.

"We just wanted to say that your performance was amazing," Rai said.

"Thanks."

"Well, since we're all gathered here, how about I treat you all to something to eat, hm?" Virginia asked.

"How can we turn that down?" Remy asked. "Let's go."


	26. Chapter 25: A Dance?

_~A week later~_

Virgil was walking with Roman hand-in-hand.

"Y'know, it's almost the end of the first year of college... do you have a place to live?" Roman asked.

"I doubt my dad would let me stay in the same house as him... I have nowhere to live then." Virgil muttered. Roman smiled a bit.

"You can live with me and my parents. As well as Remy."

"That would mean I would have to meet your parents..." Virgil said.

"So?"

"I don't know. I doubt they would like me."

"Virgil, I guarantee that they will love you. They are very nice people." Roman said. Virgil looked unsure. "Just think about it, alright?"

"Alright," Virgil said.

"Good, let's get to the dorm. The faster we get there, the more time we can cuddle." Roman smirked. Virgil looked up at him and smiled.

"Then let's hurry."

They almost got to the dorm, but then Circe ran into them. She glared at them.

"Watch where you're going, f***ots." She said. Virgil just looked down. Roman went in front of him.

"And you watch where you're going, Little Miss B**ch," Roman said and took Virgil by the hand. They walked away from Circe. Virgil clung to Roman's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Virgil muttered. Roman fiddled with the keys of the dorm. He unlocked the door and let Virgil go in first.

They saw Patton sleeping on Logan's shoulder and Logan typing on his laptop. He tweaked his glasses and looked up.

"Salutations. Did you hear the news about the dance at the end of the year?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, apparently it's going to be Galaxy themed. You excited, Lo?" Roman crossed his arms.

"Of course. Everyone knows how much I love the stars, but not as much as I love Patton."

"Aw... you're so sweet." Patton opened his eyes.

"H-how long have you been pretending to be asleep?" Logan asked.

"Only for a few minutes." Patton smiled and kissed Logan's cheek. "I love you too."

Logan blushed and closed his laptop. Then he sighed. "What color are you going to wear at the dance, Patton?"

"Light blue, why?" Patton asked. "It's also going to be a dress."

"Just wondering. I was going to wear blue as well."

Virgil and Roman walked into Virgil and Emile's room. Roman sat down in the beanbag chair and Virgil plopped down on his lap.

"What color are you gonna wear, mi amore?" Roman asked Virgil.

"Hm... purple," Virgil said and nuzzled into Roman's chest.

"Figures. Your favorite color is purple. I was going to wear red."

"I went shopping with my mom and found a perfect dress for the dance. But I'm not going to show you it until the dance comes around."

"Alright, fair enough."

"I bet Emile is going to wear Bisexual Pastel colors and Remy will wear black," Virgil said.

"Truly a tragedy on both ends of the color spectrum." Roman chuckled.

"Shut up, Sir sing-a-lot."

"Never, my chemically imbalanced romance."


	27. Chapter 26: Deirdre

It happened so quickly that Virgil couldn't comprehend it. He dropped his phone. It landed on the ground with a thump. Virgil felt tears welling up in his eyes. Roman placed a hand on his shoulder. Virgil jumped and started to cry. He covered his eyes and cried, choking on his sobs.

"Virgil...? What happened?" Roman asked. Virgil collapsed on the floor. Roman kneeled down. "Virgil, tell me what happened."

The others walked into the living room.

"S-she... Deir-Deirdre..." Virgil choked.

"Easy, easy. What happened to Deirdre?" Roman asked.

"She... got hit by a car," Virgil said. Everyone gasped.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Where is she?" Roman leaned towards Virgil and held him.

"At-at the hospital..." Virgil muttered. "Sh-she's in a coma for who knows how long."

"Virgil..." Roman muttered. Virgil cried into Roman's chest.

"She- She's like a sister to me... I don't want to lose her!" Virgil cried.

"You won't... you won't lose her," Roman said. "You know she's brave, she won't quit."

"She's brave... she's brave." Virgil kept muttering over and over again. Roman kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, Virgil. She'll get through it."

_~Flashback~_

_"So, a purple rose means enchantment and love at first sight?" Virgil asked Deirdre as she picked one from a rose bush._

_"Exactly! Maybe Roman will give you one." Deirdre smiled. Virgil blushed._

_"Yeah, right... he'll never notice my feelings for him." Virgil said as he picked a red rose from the bush._

_"You never know. He may like you. And if he does, I have to make sure he doesn't hurt your feelings. I will fight him!"_

_Virgil smiled softly. "Yeah, I believe you can."_

_"Ow!" Deirdre yelped as she held her finger after she cut herself on a thorn bush._

_"Here. Let me see." Virgil said. Deirdre let Virgil look. He gently took the thorn out and got a bandaid. "There."_

_"Can you kiss it? I've always heard that helps it heal faster."_

_Virgil smiled and gently kissed her finger. Deirdre hugged him and continued to make her flower crown._

_"Here. It's peppermint." Virgil said as he handed the coffee to Deirdre. "It's Emile's favorite flavor."_

_Deirdre cautiously took a sip of it. She smiled. "It's good!"_

_"I knew you'd like it." Virgil ruffled her hair and drank his coffee._

_"Deirdre? When I get my own house, I'm going to adopt you." Virgil said out of the blue. Deirdre looked at him, surprised._

_"What? B-but... why me of all people?" Deirdre asked._

"You're like a little sister I've never had. I want to give you a home." Virgil said.

_"Will Roman be happy with the idea?" Deirdre asked._

_"He'll understand why I want to adopt you. He just wants me to be happy. Seeing me happy makes him happy."_

_"And that makes me happy," Deirdre said._

_~End Flashback~_


	28. Chapter 27: A Dance To Remember

_~A few months later~_

It was the night of the galaxy themed dance. Virgil was getting ready in his room, making sure his dress looked perfect. He was wearing a long-sleeved purple dress that went down just below his knees. There was galaxy print on it. He was wearing purple heels with a star decoration on them. Virgil took a deep breath.

"I can do this." He muttered to himself. The others were waiting for him in the living area. He walked to the door and opened it. He put his head down and stepped out into the other's view.

It was silent.

"So... how do I look?" Virgil asked and looked up at Roman. Roman was blushing furiously and he kept looking at him. His eyes wandering every inch of him. "...Roman?"

"Y-you look... incredibly beautiful," Roman said finally after a pause of silence. Virgil smiled.

"Thanks... you look handsome," Virgil said.

"Are we all ready to go then?" Emile asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go."

Everyone walked into the gymnasium. They stared in awe. A lot of galaxy print stuff was everywhere. There were decorations of planets and stars hanging around. Logan smiled and dragged Patton over somewhere. Emile did the same to Remy. Virgil and Roman were just awkwardly standing there.

"So... wanna dance?" Roman asked. Virgil panicked. It was a slow song.

"I-I don't know how to slow dance," Virgil muttered. Roman smiled.

"Let me teach you."

"I... sure, I guess."

Then Roman took Virgil by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Roman placed his hands on Virgil's waist and Virgil placed his own on Roman's shoulders.

"Now, just follow my l-" Roman was cut off by laughing that sounded familiar. "Hm?"

Virgil and Roman set their gazes on Bane, Synn, and Deceit. Deceit was just standing there while Bane and Synn were laughing at the dress that Patton was in.

"What are you? A girl?" Synn asked. Bane smirked. Patton looked down and went behind Logan.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Logan asked with a dark tone.

"And why don't you stay out of it?" Bane crossed his arms. Virgil felt his heart beat faster. He backed away from Roman and clenched his fists.

"That's it. Time to teach those a**holes a lesson." Virgil muttered and walked towards them. Roman followed closely behind. "Leave him alone!"

His yell rang throughout the gym and everyone stopped what they were doing. Bane, Synn, and Deceit looked at Virgil and Roman. Deceit smiled a bit.

"Oh, this is great. Two cross-dressers in the same place." Synn said. "And they have boyfriends. Disgusting..."

"Oh, really? Why don't I tell everyone what you said to my brother months back?" Virgil crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Bane asked.

"SYNN CALLED YOU 'BABE'!" Virgil yelled loud enough so everyone could hear him. Everyone around them gasped and started whispering to each other. Bane and Synn looked at each other. Bane walked up to Virgil.

"You really want to get into this now, little brother...?" Bane asked.

"I think I do," Virgil said.

"Suit yourself." Bane shrugged and lifted Virgil up by the collar of his dress.

"Hey, put him down!" Roman yelled and immediately pushed Bane, making him drop Virgil. Synn pulled Bane into his arms.

"I highly suggest you guys leave," Synn said.

"Really? And who else wants us to leave out of all these people?" Roman asked everyone around them. No one said a thing. "You guys should be the ones leaving."

"Yeah!" Everyone spoke up. Bane and Synn's eyes widened and they looked around. Bane looked at Virgil.

"This. Isn't. Over." Bane said as he and Synn walked away. Virgil sighed in relief and Deceit walked up to him.

"That was cool." Deceit said. Rai ran up to Deceit.

"Um... Dee? Would you like to dance?" Rai asked. Deceit blushed and looked at Virgil and Roman. Virgil nodded.

"S-Sure." Deceit stuttered and Rai took his hand. They looked at Virgil and Roman.

"Thank you guys for everything," Rai said and led Deceit away.

Logan handed Patton a cup filled with juice. Patton happily drank it and set it down.

"Let's dance!" Patton said and pulled Logan to the dance floor.

Emile and Remy were just talking by the food table.

"Why are they just talking?" Roman asked.

"Because neither of them knows how to dance." Virgil laughed. "C'mon, let's dance."

Virgil and Roman were slowly dancing. Virgil just looked at the floor. Roman gently lifted his chin up.

"I want to see your beautiful face." Roman smiled. Virgil blushed furiously.

"S-stop it, flirt..." Virgil muttered. Roman laughed.

"I'm just trying to dance with my boyfriend. But I can't do that when he's staring at the floor." Roman said.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever."

"Hey." Roman laughed. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too." Virgil smiled. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pursed his lips. Roman smirked and kissed him under the decorated stars. They pulled away and Roman thought that Virgil's eyes shimmered under the dimmed lights. Then they slowly hugged each other.

"Virgil?"

"Hm?"

"Move in with me," Roman said suddenly, making Virgil gasp and lean away.

"B-but... Emile also needs a place to stay." Virgil stuttered.

"You know I'm rich and have a big house, right?" Roman asked.

"...what?"

"What I'm saying is that Emile can also move in."

"Oh..." Virgil smiled. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Virgil jumped up and hugged Roman tightly.

"I don't know about that... you're pretty amazing as well." Roman said.

"Shut up, dork..." Virgil muttered.

"Anything you say, my emo nightmare."


	29. Chapter 28: The End?

As everyone packed their bags, Roman walked into Emile and Virgil's room. Virgil grabbed his guitar and gently put it in the case.

"Hey, need any help?" Roman asked the two of them. Virgil looked at him.

"What? You're done packing already?" Virgil asked.

"Of course," Roman said.

"Hm... we do need a little bit of help," Emile said.

"Got it. I'll help you guys." Roman walked over to the closet and started to put some clothes away. "Hm? Virgil, when were you going to wear this?"

Roman took out a purple floral dress. Virgil blushed.

"T-That was going to be used for a date..." Virgil muttered. Roman smiled.

"Oh, I planned a date for the future and I would love for you to wear this," Roman said.

Virgil just blushed and packed everything.

After the packing was finished, everyone looked around the place they were leaving for the summer.

"This place has so many memories... I can't believe we're leaving it." Patton said.

"Only for the summer, love," Logan told him.

"I know." Patton smiled and hugged him.

Virgil and Roman looked around the place.

This was the place they confessed their feelings for each other. They were really going to miss it.

"We should get going," Remy said. Everyone nodded.

They all walked out of the room. Virgil was the last to leave. He looked back at the room and smiled.

"See you soon." He muttered and walked out, closing the door behind him.


	30. Author's Note: Thank You!

I started this story mostly because of the inspiration I got from a oneshot about a college au of Prinxiety. I want to thank that author for making and writing that oneshot. Without it, this story wouldn't have been made possible.

I also wanted something a bit different from what I normally write and this story was an opportunity to show it. I didn't think this story would have over 20k words and nearly 3k reads, but that's how it went.

Thank you, everyone, for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

But...

The story isn't over yet... (✿◠‿◠)(✿◕‿◕✿)


End file.
